


Nuit Noire

by withxiulay, xiudot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxiulay/pseuds/withxiulay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiudot/pseuds/xiudot
Summary: Yixing spends a night with his lover in Shanghai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairing/s: platonic!xiuchenlay
> 
> Warning/s: mafia au&hybrid au, mentions of side character death, heat/rut smut 
> 
> Author/s Notes: Thank so much to the wxl!mods who were so patient with me during this whole fest! Un beta-ed so please forgive any errors or mistakes!

_unfamiliar yet welcome fingers run through his hair, carding through the pale soft strands gently, lightly applying pressure behind his ears._

 

 

 

_“minseok…” the name sounds foreign on the tongue, he says it as if he's acquiring the taste for it, as one would a fine aged wine._

 

 

_the syllables are repeated until minseok's eyes fall and he struggles to remain conscious._

 

 

_“would you die for me?”_

 

~~~

 

 

 

Yixing’s night had been restless, the strange surroundings of the room they stayed in feeling foreign no matter how hard he tries to get comfortable. The reassurance of his lover lying next to him, tail cutely tucked into his side finally allowing him to finally close his eyes and relax.

 

Morning comes much too soon, his slumber interrupted by a twitching ear tickling his nose. Early morning light streams through a breach in the heavy curtains, bathing the room in a pale blue light. The soft fabric enveloping the pair attempts to compel Yixing to stay in their little nest longer and attempt to sleep again.

 

Against his own better judgement Yixing rises as carefully as possible to not wake the sleeping hybrid next to him.

 

Padding quietly through the hallway, the soft material of the carpet a cushion under his feet. Yixing makes his way out of their room into the living area of the suite. The skyscrapers of Shanghai litter the skyline in the early morning, their dark outline contrasting with the morning fog creating a beautiful picture that is even more breathtaking at night.

 

Last night has been the Yifan’s 29th Birthday, a family celebration had been called months before. Yifan took the time to come from his current home in Tokyo and the whole family came came to celebrate him. Except Luhan who opted to stay in Beijing headquarters to hold down the fort until Yixing could return.

 

Yifan has never been the type for big celebrations, and for good reason. Nothing good ever comes of big parties, the mix of alcohol, lust, pride and massively big egos all in one room tend to always end badly. Sometimes fatally so.

 

Yixing steps out onto the balcony, the cold winter air making him wrap his robe around himself more tightly. The thick luxurious fabric shielding him from the breeze.

 

The morning is quiet, the city still lulled by the beginnings of the day just around the horizon. Yixing remembers little of last night after the official celebrations had died down. He will admit that he might have drank a little bit too much. But in his own defense, being surrounded by the dreadful company he was being forced to tolerate for the night he found it hard to deny Minseok anytime he handed him another glass of liquor.

 

Morning passes by slowly and Yixing finds idle ways to entertain himself, watching Television, exploring the suite, and chatting with Jongdae on wechat.

 

He tries his best to not think about Minseok’s next job, and he definitely will not admit he's nervous. He trusts Minseok enough to know that he will complete the task professionally and precisely.

 

It’s been 10 years since Yixing first met the hybrid, on his 18th birthday to be exact. Yixing knows the training Minseok received at his breeders compound was top notch. Worthy of being the pet of the son of China’s largest and most influential mafia family at the time.

 

But Yixing never could bring himself to ‘use’ minseok as he was raised to be used and ordered around. On the contrary it took years for Yixing to break Minseok out of his habits and convince him he's not something to be owned. Yixing remembers the first few years of their relationship and how the young hybrid would never voice his concerns. The way Minseok's face twisted and his soft ears pressed downward against his head when someone said something particularly vicious to him.

 

Yixing fell in love with the person Minseok was all those years ago but to think about the possibility that by going out with Tao tonight could revert Minseok back to his original state, after everything they've been through together and how much Minseok has grown, it scares Yixing. But if there's anyone in this world that he believes in and trusts, it’s Minseok.

 

Sometimes Yixing is even convinced that Minseok is the only person in the world he can trust.

 

That's why Yixing agreed when Yifan asked for Minseok to assist Tao on taking out Jeongsoo, a particularly nasty mobster who Tao felt was taking his spot in the business.

 

About 30 minutes after the clock strikes 10 Minseok finally emerges, sleepily rubbing his eyes as his tail subconsciously swings behind him.

 

“Look who finally decided to wake up.” Yixing lightly teases, hiding his smile behind his hand. Minseok looks adorable like this, hair mussed and wearing Yixing’s shirt from last night as his only dress. From his place at the dining table Yixing can see a dry line of drool across the small hybrids cheek as he makes his way towards the coffee machine, he looks so adorable Yixing's heart swells painfully in his chest.

 

Minseok sleepily makes himself a good cup of coffee before he dignifies the younger with a response, words muffled of the rim of the mug.

 

“I would’ve slept longer but I got cold because you weren’t there.” Minseok’s ears twitch slightly finding good purchase among the long black strands of hair. Yixing can attest to the softness of his hair, having run his own hands through it many times last night. Barely visible under the collar of the shirt Minseok happened to pick up on his way out of the room Yixing can see evidence of their endeavors last night. Dark purple splotches pepper Minseok's skin, and Yixing has no doubt his own back is covered in scratch marks thanks to Minseok extremely sharp claws.

 

Minseok and Yixing sit calmly, basking in each others presence. After years of the two people being together they’ve run out of things to say. Meaningless words no longer need to litter their conversations. Just being in the same room, sharing the same space is enough for the both.

 

With every sip of coffee Minseok takes he gradually grows more and more awake. Eyes losing their listless half asleep look, ears perking up more and his tail seemingly growing more and more impatient.

 

By the time Minseok has made himself comfortable resting on Yixing's shoulder, the Younger has ordered breakfast and Minseok can't seem to sit still.

 

Yixing can see how excited is for tonight, in mafia dealings there's no time to organize elaborate plans on how to get rid of some one. Yesterday night Jeongsoo’s fate had been sealed the moment Yifan had agreed to Tao’s request to eliminate him.

 

Minseok's wandering hands become more and more playful until breakfast arrives when Qian knocks on the door and escorts the food cart inside.

 

Minseok's almost reverted back to a kitten like state playfully stealing food off of Yixing plate and giggling behind his own hand at some joke apparently only he knows. He calms down a little more after his tail accidentally knocks a vase off the adjacent table. A blush spreads across his soft cheeks as a maid runs to clean whatever's been broken or spilled. Yixing can't help but laugh at the sight, much to Minseok's chagrin.

 

After breakfast the pair retreats into the living area, Minseok taking up as much space in Yixing's lap as possible, telling some story or the other about some game him and Jongdae play in the gardens back at home. Yixing doesn't really mind how much Minseok talks as longs as it keeps the gummy smile Yixing loves and cherishes so deeply on his beloved's face.

 

Minseok doesn't mind if his lover isn't really paying attention to what he's saying, as long as it keeps Yixing's eyes on him and keeps that beautiful look of false intrigue with a smile directed at him.

 

After noon, Minseok gets even more playful until he seems like he's about to burst, 30 minutes later announcing to an empty room,

 

“Well I wish I could stay longer and chat, but it appears I have some work to do.” On Minseok's way into the suite to get ready his tail playfully bumps into Yixing's nose. And though he may try, Minseok doesn't make it out of range of Yixing's prying hands, awarding him a hearty smack to his bottom.

 

Before Yixing knows it, Minseok's on his way out the door leaving behind a chaste kiss to the lips as his only farewell.

 

Yixing knows he can't sit still the rest of the night, lest he drive his ownself mad thinking about all the ways this night could possible go wrong.

 

Picking up his laptop Yixing decides to give his other Kitty at home a call, the line ringing a short three times before a very kitten like grin appears on his screen.

 

“Yixing hyung!!!”

 

***

 

Yixing hadn’t realized how fast time had passed as he sits in the car. His phone constantly keeping his attention. Yixing estimates its been around an hour since Qian lowered the partition and announced their arrival.

 

His phone vibrates again signaling another incoming message, from Jongdae or Luhan he wouldn't know as the group chat they’re in for the last 100 messages has just been the two going at each-other.

 

It’s times like these when Yixing gets a rare moment of solidarity that he realizes how easily lonely he gets. Unlocking his phone slowly he reads over the messages and finds everything is the same way it always is. Jongdae switches from whining about he misses Minseok and Yixing to snarkily replying to Luhan's complaints about how he's trying to sleep and Jongdae's constant messages are interfering with his ability to shut his eyes for more than 20 seconds.

 

He won't deny he misses the comic duo, his older brother and his second hybrid, but this time he's had away from the two has been a much needed rest from their heated banter. He decides to signal his departure from the conversation with a simple ‘have 2 go now :)’

 

Yixing can picture Jongdae pouting, his lips puffing outwards and his tail tucked between his legs, he's been very lonely and very vocal about how lonely he's been the past week since Minseok and Yixing have been in Shanghai. Constantly Messaging or calling either one, even Luhan who's taking care of the Young hybrid has taken concern.

 

Yixing can't wait to return home.

 

The car door finally opens surprising Yixing, his phone dropping onto the seat.

 

Minseok’s smile is blinding, his hair ruffled as the brisk winter air blows through it. Yixing can't remember how long it's been since he's seen this look on Minseok's face, his whole gummy smile showing, his eyes crinkled at the sides, his ears twitching slightly.

 

“Yixing.” Minseoks breathless laugh chimes through the breeze, reaching Yixing's ears as a sofly melody that makes him shiver.

 

“How was it? Did you have fun?”

 

“Yes but I missed you.” Minseok makes his way into the car swiftly, saddling up to Yixing as soon as he enters. Yixing can't stop the smile from spreading across his face once Minseok's completely in his embrace. He's so warm.

 

Before Yixing can process what's happening Minseok's lips are pressed against his own.

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

Minseok’s eyes glisten as he looks upward at the younger, his face seemingly 10 years younger. And for the first time since the day Minseok arrived on the Zhang Compound all those years ago, Yixing sees the innocence in Minseok's eyes once again.

 

Yixing remembers the cherry blossoms falling around Minseok, as almost if they meant to protect him. The young hybrid with pale orange hair wearing a hanbok. He looked so out of place. So fragile, so frail, so... breakable.

 

Minseok extends himself upwards, ears perked up in interest as he takes Yixing's lips in his own once again this time more softly. The kiss deepens easily and Yixing barely notices the car they ride in is now moving. Minseok seems hurried as his hands rake down the tallers torso. Desperate and needy, Minseok breaks away from the kiss to look into his lovers eyes.

 

Yixing then finally notices that Minseok's coat which he had been wearing earlier has been removed and thrown to the side. Underneath it had been hiding the crimson stains on his shirt, in some areas even turning a rusty brown.

 

It’s not Minseok’s blood.  
Minseok follows Yixing eyes down to his shirt, desperate to get Yixing's attention somewhere else Minseok cups the younger's chin and kisses him as hard as he can.

 

“Minseok.” Yixing pants in between kisses, Minseok’s never this daring or aggressive unless he's in rut, Yixing understands how much today affected him. The killer instinct that has lied dormant in Minseok for the past 10 years have opened the floodgates to all of Minseok's pent up emotions.

 

Minseok starts trailing kisses down Yixing's neck and rubbing him through his pants, and it feels so good Yixing almost doesn't want Minseok to stop. He knows the elders a man of action, and Minseok obviously is telling him what he wants but Yixing knows they need to talk.

 

“Minseok please,” The words come out broken a broken whisper and minseok breaks away from his spot on Yixing's neck. Lips red and swollen and looking absolutely delectable. If this were any other situation Yixing wouldn't even think about taking Minseok how he wants to be taken right in this car. But something's wrong and Yixing can't bear to continue.

 

“Baby what's wrong?” Minseok's ears are pressed against his head his eyes closed shut. The tent in his pants painfully clear, his hips bucking forward begging for any sort of friction.

 

“Yixing..” Minseok utters, the syllables are pronounced slowly and with intent. He tries to kiss him again but Yixing holds his shoulders in place. The realization of suspicion being true shock him. Minseok got so excited today _playing_ with Tao he triggered a premature rut.

 

“Please Yixing, just..” The rest of the thought left unspoken as the smaller man reaches for the hem of his shirt.

 

Hybrid ruts are a lot like their animal cousins, the demanding need to mate plaguing them with a  
painful arousal until they feel they’ve successfully conceived. Ruts are usually a yearly happening, at least with Minseok's schedule. Minseok had been due for a rut soon, his last one happening almost a year prior, in december of the last year. Nonetheless Minseok needs Yixing right now.

 

“I’ll take care of you.” Minseok's breathing is reduced down to heavy panting, his arms resting on Yixing's shoulders, his head facing upwards.

 

Minseok's very compliant and extremely sensitive, any touch near his groin and twitches for more contact. His eyes glaze over once Yixing unzips his pants, his cock springs up and a desperate cry leaves his mouth.

 

Wrapping his fingers tender around his sensitive member Yixing feels the wet slick of pre-cum beading at the tip. Minseok's head falls forwards and his pants and cries become more intense. Yixing pulls Minseok closer by his ass, massaging the tender muscle slightly, peppering kisses down the hybrids neck.

 

It doesn't take long for Minseok's claws to come out, his hands scrambling to get rid of his aggravating shirt, ripping it to shreds. Yixing's pants feel tighter than ever and he encourages when Minseok starts bucking into his hand, a well placed hand guiding him along.

 

Moving his hand as smoothly as possible, Yixing keeps up his fluid movements until Minseok pace starts stuttering, his thrust becoming more sloppy. His eyes are still glued shut his mind completely focused on release. Yixing's hands try to ease Minseok's discomfort, caressing his face and holding him close. “Oh fuck.. Yixing, I-” Yixing reaches up to move Minseok's head off his shoulder into his view. “Look at me Minseok.”

 

Minseok's eyes fly open connecting with the youngers beneath him, Yixing presses forward their lips connecting as the hybrid violently spills in between them. A satisfied curse out of minseok's mouth breaks the silence in between them. Their lips still pressed together, Yixing waits as Minseok comes down from his high, aftershocks still wracking his body.

 

Yixing is still painfully hard underneath the now tranquil hybrid, every breath the older takes being felt tenfold. Yixing lays his head against the back of the seat, thinking how much he can't wait to arrive at their hotel to take care of his lover. Minseok's seed is still spilled between them, on Yixing's favorite sweater and on the smallest torso.

 

A gentle lick sweeps up the cum that had reached Yixing's chin, making eye contact the whole while Minseok licks his lips and swallows all that's left. A deft hand cleaning everything left on either of their clothes.

 

Minseok's eyes darken, a spark of possessiveness running through him he leans forward and lets Yixing taste. The salty substance shared in a kiss, their eyes closed, wet sounds resounding through the cramped back seat as Minseok plays how he pleases.

 

Soon enough Minseok switches their positions for easier access to presumably to take his pants off. Still trapped in Minseok's embrace Yixing wills him to relax under him, their heated session turning into chaste kisses in the back seat.

 

“We’re almost home, I promise you we’ll finish there.” Yixing utters.

 

Yixing knows Minseok's rut will comeback soon enough, not leaving until he successfully mounts something. In the calm before the storm the pair lay as comfortably as they can until they reach their suite.

 

Yixing knows they'll be staying for an unexpected extended stay after tonight.

 

 

 

***

 

“I can't believe they're staying for another week! Can you believe this! Who even cares about little ol’ Jongdae, stuck in this house with that raging pervert…”

 

Baekhyun's laugh twinkles through the laptop which Jongdae has precariously set atop a pile of books in the most remote corner of the library.

 

Being surrounded by the scent of his best friend comforts him, as well setting up shop in his favorite spot while he whines to anyone willing to listen. Its definitely helping his aching lonely heart.

 

“You get lonely so easy dae, maybe you should just follow them there or something.”

 

A head peeks out of the pile of blankets and pillows, looking hopefully at the puppy staring back at him through the electronic screen.

 

“DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING TO SHANGHAI BY YOURSELF JONGDAE.”

 

“How does he always hear everything,what the fuck”

 

 

 

~~~

 

_The sky rumbles above their home, his lovers slumber remaining uninterrupted. Pale locks he runs under his fingers are still as soft as they were the first day he met him._

 

 

_“minseok…” the word rolls right of his tongue and he can not remember any day where they didn't belong there._

 

 

_Eyes flutter open, a smile blossoms on his face and warm hands embrace his being, caressing deeper than he thinks his lover could ever know._

 

 

_“will you live for me?”_


End file.
